The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Electric vehicles (EVs), hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs) and plug-in HEVs use multiple propulsion systems to provide motive power. The propulsion systems include electric systems that receive power from a battery pack. A battery pack includes one or more battery modules, and a battery module includes a plurality of high-voltage cells (or batteries) such as lithium ion cells. The cells are electrically connected to one another and mechanically linked together to form a self-supporting assembly.
Battery modules have been developed that include stainless steel endplates and sideplates. The endplates and sideplates are placed around a plurality of cells and are laser welded to each other to band the cells together. However, the cost and mass of stainless steel is relatively high, and the module is not serviceable once the endplates and sideplates are welded together. In addition, it is difficult to inspect the quality of the laser welds between the endplates and sideplates without destructive testing.